


A Midnight Dance

by Kestuio



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi and Hina/Kasumi joins the PT earlier, Akira is used instead of Ren, Bandori characters will be implemented in P5R plot somehow, Game crossovers, Kasumi is Hina because P5R endgame plot, No shipping probably, Other, P5R spoilers in later chapters, Rating changes as I write more chapters, Tags will be changed and added as I write more, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestuio/pseuds/Kestuio
Summary: Hina Hikawa is an accomplished young gymnast who earns a scholarship to Shujin Academy as a first-year at the same time as Akira Kurusu is expelled from his old school, forced to move to Tokyo, and enrolled as a second-year. She makes a deal with him — to teach Akira her moves, while he acts as Hina’s advisor.Most of the story is a direct copy of P5R’s plot. However there will be slight changes in Hina’s role as Kasumi.There WILL be heavy P5R spoilers, but that applies to later chapters.
Kudos: 4





	A Midnight Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A boy accused of a crime he did not commit and an accomplished young gymnast cross paths. What will be the outcome of their fate?

_November_ _19_ , _20XX_ — _Casino_

A commotion can be heard within the crowd as the alarm bell screeches throughout the building of the large, multi-story casino. The guests look around and murmur in panic, wondering what was happening. “There’s someone here,” a man whispers to his partner.

Three men in suits enter the casino through the entrance, appearing as if they were searching for someone.

Simultaneously, a tall, shadowy figure jumps onto a chandelier hanging directly above the crowd. Everyone turns their heads to look up at him, as if he were the performing act of a play.

Shouts of _“there he is”_ , _“up there”_ , and whatever else echoed through the venue. One of the suit-wearing men talks into his comm, _“he’s here, move in immediately”._

The figure smirks at the crowd whilst looking down at them. As soon as the three men spot him, he turns away from the crowd and begins to make his getaway.

_“Good. Now get running!”_

_“This is our only chance!”_

_“Stay calm! You can get away now!”_

_“We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end.”_

_“...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions...”_

_“Hm...? What was that...?”_

_“Don’t worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!”_

The figure, now revealed to be a boy clad in black, his face concealed by a mask, begins sprinting and jumps onto other chandeliers and signs towards the main entrance.

Two guards from the upper floor emerge from the door. _“There he is!”_ , one shouted into the comm.

_“Just run! Get out of there!”_ , a voice instructs the boy.

The boy continues to run towards the entrance, as another voice says, _“OK, the enemy’s focus is on him. Looks like the rest of us can slip away.”_ Another voice responds, _“Everyone remember where we’re meeting up?”_

He finally climbs up to a platform surrounded by three sets of stairs. He tries to make a run for the stairs, but two guards appear out of nowhere, blocking his way. The two guards transform, and one of them jumps behind the boy.

He turns around and sneers at the guard, all while one of his teammates cheer him on — _“Take ‘em down, Joker!”_

Joker takes the guard by surprise, and rips its masquerade mask off. In a state of shock, the guard transforms into a monster that somewhat resembles a bull.

Joker faces the monster, as one of his teammates analyses it. _“Comparing power levels...No threat. Get ‘em, Joker!”_

As if on cue, Joker takes off his mask, summoning his Persona. A horned figure clad in red and black appears behind him and instantly takes out the enemy with a flash of dark crimson.

_“Good. You defeated them with ease!”_ His teammate praises.

_“More of them!? Be careful!”_

Three more guards appear in front of Joker. One of them swings at him with its baton, but Joker easily evades the attack and jumps to another platform behind him.

_“Joker, behind you! Go through that door!”_

Joker nods and breaks into a run towards the door, leading to the interior of what appeared to be a warehouse.

The same voice resonates from the comm, _“You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!”_

Another voice yells, _“Dude, can he even hear us!?”_

_“Don’t worry, I’m picking up everyone’s voices. Just go, Joker!”_

Joker makes his way to a door, pushing it open. While he runs, he glances around the dark rooms to make sure he won’t be ambushed.

One of his teammates complains, _“Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there’re still loads more of ‘em...”_

Behind another door, some faint voices could be heard.

_“No problems on my end.”_

_“Where’d they go!? Damn it!...I can’t confirm the intruder’s location.”_

When the voices go silent, Joker runs out, but quickly hides behind a wall when he sees a guard near the staircase.

_“Up ahead! Stop!”_ His teammate commands.

_“This is bad! Hide, Joker!”_

Joker hides behind a box, out of the guard’s point of view.

_“...Hey, are you sure he came in this way?”_ The guard speaks to someone on the other line. In response to a muffled voice from the comm, he says, _“Understood. I will continue the search!”_ , as he runs out of the room.

Joker dashes to the staircase, only to be led to another room that the guard from earlier had gone to.

The same teammate from earlier exclaims, _“Ugh! He doesn’t look like he’ll be leaving anytime soon!”_

Another teammate asks, _“What’s going on? Security will be tough if you take too much time.”_

_“I know! Just wait a minute, I’m finding another way...”_

_“Wait! Joker! Look up! Use your grappling hook and fly!”_

Joker fires his grappling hook at the platform, which leads to an empty room.

_”Okay, go straight ahead!”_

However, as Joker runs into the room, his teammate yells, _“Joker, stop! I detect enemies near you!”_

Right after, multiple guards manifest and surround Joker.

_“That’s too many...this is gonna be tough for him...”_

After a few moments of silence, his teammate exclaims, _“Wait, what?...Joker! Something is approaching you!”_

The guards begin to close their distance between themselves and Joker, but their movements cease as footsteps echoed through the area.

A figure, with light teal hair, and wearing a black outfit with teal accents, makes herself visible.

“...I can finally say goodbye.” A shrill, but stoic voice emanates from the girl as she draws her rapier and points it towards the enemies.

_“Joker, it’s her! She’s the strange reading!”_

The girl tosses her rapier in the air, catches it and aims it at a guard behind Joker. In the blink of an eye, the sword penetrates its chest and the guard slumps in pain.

As the guards realize that the girl is a threat, they charge at her. However, she’s a force to be reckoned with.

She pulls out a pump-action rifle and turns around, promptly shooting the guard in his chest.

She does a cartwheel and jumps over another guard, catching it by surprise. She shoots at its head, instantly killing it, as it disappeared in a flash of black and red.

Joker watches in amusement as she speaks again.

“Today is where I say goodbye...to my dependent self!”

She retrieves her rapier from the guard it had stabbed, ensuring its death once the sword had been pulled out.

She holds it up high for the guards to see, then points it at them, as a declaration of war.

“Let’s go, Senpai!”

As the duo enter a battle with the guards, Joker’s teammate marvels, _“There’s...less enemies...?”_

_“She...!”_

One of the monsters attacks the girl with a wind attack, but she dodges its attack with ease.

“It’s been a while since we’ve fought together,” the girl tells Joker. “Now it’s my turn to save you, senpai! Let’s win this!”

Joker goes first, attacking all three of the monsters with a curse attack, using his Persona. However, he failed to take them down.

Joker glances over at her, and tells her, “It’s up to you!”

“Looks like it’s my turn!” She responds.

“Cendrillon!” She shouts, summoning her Persona. A figure wearing a blue dress and a white cloak manifests behind the girl and attacks all three of the monsters, knocking all of them down.

With the monsters unable to move, the duo held them at gunpoint. “Let’s go for the kill!” Joker commands, as the pair head in for an all-out attack.

“Live with no regrets!” The girl shouts as she lands the last hit.

As the battle concluded, the girl turns to face Joker. “That was all of them...right?” She asks him curiously.

_“I don’t really understand, but good thing you’re safe, right?”_ Joker’s teammate cuts through the comm. _“Wait, this is bad!”_ The same voice exclaims. _“Backup is headed your way! Get out of there, now!”_

“You should get going now,” the masked girl in front of Joker advises. “That way we won’t get found.”

“...You still have something to do, don’t you?” Joker affirms this with a quiet “Yes”.

She continues, “I’m no Phantom Thief, so this isn’t something I should interfere with.” She hops up onto a balcony and looks over her shoulder towards Joker.

“However...you haven’t forgotten the promise we made, have you?” She asks in a low voice before dashing away.

Joker stands by and watches her leave.

_“Come on Joker, get moving now!”_ His teammate yells.

“All right, you don’t have to yell...” He mutters as he breaks into a run towards the door.

He finds himself in a hallway that has a window of the surveillance room. He peers inside, and overhears an agent commanding, _“He’s not alone! Find them and kill them all!”_

Joker hears footsteps coming his way, and he sprints towards the stairs. He nearly lost them, but one observant guard catches a glimpse of Joker running away. 

Joker pushes open another door and walks through, only to be met with a balcony that was above of the crowd.

His teammate asks with concern in their voice, _“Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.”_

“Through there?” Joker asks.

_“That’s just how it is...After that commotion, the bottom floor’s completely closed off.”_

_“Hey...can you make it?”_

Realizing they’ve caught Joker in a dead end, the guards hold up their firearms and point them at Joker. One of them shouts at Joker, “Over there! There’s nowhere to run!”

Joker smirks in response, then jumps onto the rail of the balcony. He runs towards the giant stained glass window.

Even as the guards aim their handguns at him, he maintains his confident aura. “See ya!” He yells at them before flamboyantly jumping through the window, shattering it to pieces.

His teammate remarks, _“Humph, what a show-off!”_

Another sighs, _“You’re so reckless, you know that?”_

Joker, ignoring his teammates’ complaints, gracefully lands on his feet, as the shards of glass rain on him.

He gets up and turns around, only to be met with spotlights pointed towards him. He groans and covers his eyes.

_“Enemies here!?”_

_“What’s wrong!?”_

_“These readings...it can’t be!”_

_“What’s happened!?”_

_“An ambush!?”_

_“Joker, can you handle this!?”_

_“Joker!”_

_“Oh no...!”_

“CAPTURE HIM!” The leader of the police force loudly commanded.

The police begin to run towards him whilst yelling a mix of _“Get him”_ and _“Don’t let him escape”_ , as Joker begins sprinting to his right. He finds a ladder and quickly hops onto it, climbing up and away from the guards.

He glances back, smirking, and chuckles in amusement. He continues climbing, only to be met with more police forces at the top.

Joker gasps in shock before one of the policemen knock him down with the hilt of his rifle. As Joker falls off of the ladder, he lets out a surprised yelp.

He falls onto the ground face-down, and the police force immediately swarm him.

“Suspect secured!” A policeman yells as he pins Joker to the ground, rendering him immobile.

A man wearing a black suit walks up to Joker, remarking, “Didn’t expect to find some kid. You have your teammate to thank for this...You were sold out.” The man forcefully grabs Joker by his messy hair as he lets out a gasp of defeat.

“Suspect confirmed. Cuff him!” The policeman pinning him down commands.

Joker is handcuffed as he lets out sounds of protest.

“Agh...no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess!! I know I’m not a very good author qwq
> 
> I decided to integrate Bandori characters into Persona 5 Royal because those two are my main fandoms, and also because of spoilers stuff in P5R that coincides with particular Bandori characters.


End file.
